LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION!
by kirameku-14
Summary: HaeHyuk fanfiction. The moment I saw you, Lights, Camera, Action! - Kisah tentang Lee Donghae si pengusaha tampan dengan kucing nakalnya a.k.a si model manis Lee Hyukjae. Rate M untuk bahasa dan sedikit lime segar.


_LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION!_

 _Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae._

 _OlderDonghae x YoungerHyukjae._

 _Lime, Boys Love, beware… Don't like just Don't read!_

 _... ... ..._

 _... ..._

 _..._

 _... ..._

 _... ... ..._

 _Woo Baby Girl, the moment I saw you, my footsteps, Stop it_

 _Lights, Camera, Action!  
_

Lee Donghae… pria tampan yang memimpin sebuah perusahan besar dan ternama serta telah melebarkan jaringnya ke seluruh pelosok dunia itu kini sedang frustasi. Ya, ia sedang frustasi melihat kucing nakalnya yang sedang beraksi saat ini.

Donghae masih mengingat bagaimana mereka pertama kali bertemu. Kucing nakalnya itu berdiri dengan angkuh di hadapannya. Tapi keangkuhan wajah itu membuat langkah kaki Donghae berhenti. Saat kedua kaki jenjang kucing nakalnya itu berjalan sesuai irama musik yang sedang diputar, kembali langkah kakinya terhenti. Saat sinar baik dari kamera maupun lampu di ruangan itu membuatnya yang memang sudah bersinar itu semakin bersinar, ya selain langkah kakinya yang terhenti, pandangan mata Donghae tak bisa teralihkan. Dan entah dari mana, seakan ada yang berteriak, _Lights, Camera, Action!_

Dan Donghae yakin, saat ini ia sedang melihat sebuah peragaan busana, bukannya sebuah syuting adegan sehingga sang sutradara bisa berucap seperti itu.

 _You're so pretty, you take my breath away, yeah I fly high  
Everything around you gets blurry, focus out  
The frame with you in it, I'll zoom it more (zoom)  
I'll focus and do a close up, hush my breath, fix you  
_

Kucing nakalnya itu sangat indah, bahkan tak ada yang lebih indah darinya. Saat melihat lekukan indahnya, saat itu juga nafas Donghae tercekat. Kucing nakalnya telah mengambil nafasnya, menyisakan sebaris nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal. Dan di saat bersamaan semua di sekitar kucing nakalnya itu buram dan hanya menyisakan sebuah fokus, ya hanya pada kucingnya itu.

Mata Donghae terus saja merekam keindahan itu, merekamnya dan membingkainya dengan indah. Dan matanya itu akan terus melihat ke setiap titik terindah kucingnya itu. Ingin rasanya Donghae melihat dari dekat, tapi sebelum itu ia harus bisa mengatur nafasnya yang masih saja tercekat akan keindahan itu.

 _You swallow up the lights, brighter than the stars  
Narrow the distance between you and me  
You're a breeze that shakes up the storm in my once asleep heart  
I'm blown away, Go Oh! Babe (You're my super star)  
_

Perlukah Donghae mengatakan bagaimana keindahan sebenarnya dari kucingnya itu? Seluruh cahaya di ruangan itu diserapnya, membuatnya terlihat bersinar bahkan melebihi bintang terang manapun.

Batas antara dirinya dan si kucing itu hanya sedikit, sangat ingin Donghae merengkuh keindahan itu. Baru kali ini Donghae merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Sudah lama, sudah lama hatinya tak tersentuh seperti sekarang ini. Dan kucingnya itu sudah membangkitkan sebuah badai di dalam hatinya yang tertidur selama ini hanya dengan tatapan angkuhnya itu.

Lee Donghae benar-benar telah tertiup dan terbang jauh akibat badai itu.

 _I'll steal you and put you in my film  
Just the way you are, your dazzling figure  
The locked shutter opens at your look  
I'll fill you up in my heart, I'm going  
_

Donghae berjanji, ia akan mencuri keindahan itu dan akan meletakkannya di dalam rol film kenangannya, agar tak ada yang melihat bagaimana indahnya sosok angkuh itu. Donghae berjanji, pintu hatinya yang telah lama ia tutup akan ia isi dengan penuh khusus untuk sosok itu saja.

 _Oh my girl, come a little closer, lookin at my swag  
I'll invite you into my arms (hello)  
Okay, nice kitty, what are you doing over there  
Lightly step over, I'm already going crazy, oh girl  
_

Akhirnya, Donghae bangkit dari duduknya tepat sebelum sang model berbalik arah. Hanya untuk sedikit menggoda sang model dengan gayanya, ya… gayanya, gesturnya yang tak pernah bisa ditolak oleh siapapun untuk mengagumi keindahan lain milik Donghae.

Donghae memastikan pada dirinya sendiri akan merengkuh sang model ke dalam dekapannya. Jadi, kucing manis… apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana? Mendekatlah, karena Donghae akan gila jika kau tak segera masuk ke dekapan tangan hangat itu.

"Masih berapa lama kau akan menggodaku, Hyukjae _yah_?" tak sabar, Donghae segera meletakkan segelas _wine_ yang sedari tadi membasahi tenggorokkannya. Walau tak bisa memuaskan apapun. Karena, dahaganya hanya bisa terpuaskan oleh kucing nakal di depannya.

"Siapa yang menggodamu, paman?" tanya Hyukjae, si model, si kucing nakal itu dengan merengut kesal.

"Berhenti memanggilku paman, dan berhenti merengut seperti itu sayang." Balas Donghae yang masih saja asik memperhatikan gerak-gerik gelisah pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kau! Kau sudah dua puluh sembilan tahun, dan aku baru saja tujuh belas tahun, jelaskan padaku alasan kenapa aku harus berhenti memanggilmu paman? Lalu! Bagaimana aku tak kesal seperti ini. KAU SUDAH MEMBUATKU MEMAKAI GAUN INI PAMAN!" akhirnya, Hyukjae berhasil mengeluarkannya juga. Ya, dia itu Lee Hyukjae. Seorang model yang walaupun masih berusia muda, tapi sudah memiliki pengalaman yang lebih lama dibandingkan dengan model seumurannya. Ia sudah menjadi model bahkan sejak ia masih bayi dan berlanjut menjadi model cilik hingga sekarang ia sudah remaja. Memandang kesal setelah berhasil mengamuk pada pria di hadapannya yang memaksa memakai gaun yang seharusnya dipakai oleh gadis muda.

Hyukjae terpaksa. Benar-benar terpaksa. Karena paman di hadapannya itu mengancam akan menghukumnya jika ia melawan. Dan ia benci dihukum oleh paman di hadapannya itu.

"Kenapa kau mesti marah, sayang? Kau tahu? Kau itu indah dengan gaun ini, warnanya benar-benar cocok di tubuhmu." Ucap Donghae yang kini mulai merengkuh kamera kesayangannya. Mulai mengabadikan keindahan di depannya. Bagaimana kekasih hatinya itu merengut sebal dan entah bagaimana itu terlihat sesuai sekali dengannya.

Gaun sewarna _peach_ itu menjuntai indah membalut di tubuhnya dan menggantung tepat sepuluh senti diatas lutut sang kekasih. Sepatu perak yang dihiasi _diamond_ itupun merekat indah melindungi dan menambah keindahan kaki kekasihnya itu.

Bunyi kameranya segera saja menyeruak ke dalam pendengaran tepat setelah ia menyuruh kekasihnya untuk berjalan ke arahnya, berputar bersamaan dengan likuk indah tubuhnya, dan berpose seperti model-model di luar sana.

"Kau benar-benar membenciku ya paman?" telak, pertanyaan itu telak membuat Donghae menghentikan kegiatannya dan segera saja menghampiri Hyukjae yang kini mulai menggigiti bibir berpoles perona merah alami itu.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, _baby_? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Bagaimana bisa aku membencimu?" tanya Donghae yang sedikit tercekat melihat air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata indah itu.

"Kau melakukan ini padaku… membuatku memakai pakaian wanita. Padahal paman tau dengan pasti kalau aku ini laki-laki. Paman memang membenciku ya? Jadi… kata cinta paman selama ini bohong _'kan_? Paman membohongi aku _'kan_?"

Mulut yang sedari tadi mengoceh itu segera saja dibekap oleh Donghae dengan sebuah lumatan panas menggairahkan. Terbesit sedikit amarah dalam lumatan yang dilayangkan Donghae. Ya bagaimana ia tidak marah, kekasih hatinya mengatakan jika perasaannya selama ini adalah sebuah kebohongan.

"Jangan pernah meragukan perasaanku Hyukjae _yah_ …" geram Donghae dengan nafas beratnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku paman? Ini menyakiti harga diri ku…" gerutu Hyukjae dengan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal karena ia tak siap menghadapi lumatan yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Donghae.

"Sudah kubilang _'kan_? Kau manis saat memakai gaun ini. Maaf jika aku menyakiti harga dirimu." Kata-kata lembut itu diiringi dengan kecupan di pelipis pemuda manis yang kini masih merengut kesal melihat kelembutan yang terpancar dari mata Donghae.

Kecupan itu dimulai dari pelipis Hyukjae dan sukses mendarat di bibir plum Hyukjae setelah puas mengecup kening dan kedua pipi mulus Hyukjae.

"Dan jangan pernah meragukan perasaan ku padamu. Apapun yang terjadi dan sampai kapanpun, kupastikan aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Kumohon… percaya pada detak jantung ini." Ucapan itu diakhiri dengan kecupan ringan serta tangan Donghae yang meraih tangan Hyukjae untuk merasakan detak jantung Donghae yang berdetak dengan menggebu-gebu, seirama dengan detakan jantung Hyukjae saat ini.

 _My breathing is getting rougher  
Your lip color is getting thicker  
I'll go a little closer so you'll get a little clearer  
I'll stick to you, Go Oh! Babe (You're my super star)_

Helaan nafas kedua insan itu semakin dan semakin berat seiring dengan nafsu yang telah menyelubungi bagai kabut pekat di dua pasang manik-manik itu. Bibir yang masih saja saling memagut meski mereka berdua membutuhkan nafas mereka untuk tetap melanjutkan kegiatan ini. Lelehan _saliva_ pun tak pelak turut mengalir melihat bagaimana panasnya pagutan itu.

"Hhhh… hhhh… Donghae…" pelan dan hampir tersedak nafas yang masuk ke dalam paru-parunya, Hyukjae menahan kedua pipi Donghae agar rahang tegas itu tertahan, setidaknya hingga nafasnya teratur.

"Ya… begitu sayang. Sebut namaku dengan benar…" senyuman itu turut dilontarkan, membuat Hyukjae semakin dan semakin terpana memandangi wajah tampan di hadapannya itu.

"Kenapa kau semakin tampan saja _sih_?" gerutu Hyukjae kala melihat senyuman itu. Bibirnya boleh saja sedang mengerucut menemani gerutuannya itu namun, jari jemari lentiknya dengan perlahan meraba wajah tampan Donghae. Mengagumi wajah tampan di hadapannya, wajah milik kekasihnya.

"Aku tahu…" lirih Donghae sembari mengecupi jari jemari Hyukjae.

" _Ung_! Dan ini adalah milikku! Kau juga milikku!" pagutan itu kembali terjalin tepat setelah Hyukjae mengakhiri kalimat kepemilikkannya.

Ah… Lee Hyukjae yang posesif…

 _The night grows deeper and I'm endlessly shooting the shot  
Changing the angle Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
You shine in any angle  
The spotlight on you dazzles baby  
Dazzles baby_

 _._

The lights spread in the fog  
I'll fill you in my arms, I'll hotly embrace you  
I'll put in a filter, leaving a strange feeling  
I'll place you in a special place, I'm going  
(You're my super star)  
.

Deru desah nafas yang terputus dan saling bersahutan itu terdengar memenuhi kamar yang menjadi saksi atas pertautan indah nan sarat akan cinta itu. Lengan kekar Donghae masih setia merengkuh tubuh mungil Hyukjae. Rengkuhan hangat itu dengan setia mengalir pada tubuh Hyukjae. Bagi Donghae, Hyukjae adalah bintangnya yang paling terang, bintang terindah yang akan Donghae letakkan di tempat spesial di hatinya.

"Hei…" panggilan Donghae itu sedikit membuat Hyukjae merinding dikarenakan nafas hangat Donghae yang membelai lembut tengkuknya itu.

"Hm?" hanya gumaman itu yang bisa dikeluarkan oleh Hyukjae.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ujar Donghae sarat akan ketulusan.

"Aku tahu."

Mendengar balasan singkat seperti itu membuat Donghae melepaskan rangkulannya sejenak hanya untuk sekedar menatap mata kekasih hatinya itu.

"Kau tahu? Hanya itu?" ulang Donghae.

"Iya aku tahu… dan bukan hanya itu. _Nado saranghae_ , Donghae _oppa_!"

" _Ya_! Memanggilku seperti itu berarti kau memang meminta ronde kedua!"

 _Uh-oh_ Lee Hyukjae… menggoda Donghae dengan menyebutnya dengan panggilan _oppa_ dan diiringi tatapan nakal itu sangatlah membahayakan dirimu. Tentu saja, mana bisa Donghae menahan godaan itu, dan tentu saja… malam yang masih belum surut itu kembali diiringi nyanyian malam berupa desah kenikmatan keduanya yang beradu dengan kesyahduan malam.

…

..

.END.

..

…


End file.
